The Outlands
The OutlandsHalf-Life 2: Episode Two game files''The Orange Box Prima Guide'' is the main location for Half-Life 2: Episode Two. This alpine region is located north of the City 17 outskirts (as referred to many times in the Episode Two dialogues) and is towered over by an unnamed peak known by Alyx. Overview Features The area consists of coniferous forests, streams, the Victory Mine (an abandoned mining complex colonized by Antlions), the White Forest Inn, the Rebel base of operations White Forest, several hamlets and minor Resistance bases, connected by a road in a state of disrepair with a number of abandoned cars, similar to Highway 17. Various other structures include radio stations, industrial warehouses and bridge houses can be seen , often infested with Headcrabs. Gordon and Alyx end up in the area after their train crashes, and start their journey on foot. At some point they take hold of a custom 1969 Dodge Charger which they use to reach the White Forest base. Name This region is never named in-game; "the Outlands" and "Outlands forest" is given in the The Orange Box Prima Guide and all the Episode Two maps start with "outland". It is possible that "White Forest" is another name for the forest, a name the White Forest base and White Forest Inn names would be based on. It is also possible that the White Forest consists only of a small part of the Outlands. Behind the scenes Trivia Despite being close to City 17, the Outlands do not resemble Eastern Europe so much as the United States' Pacific Northwest region, where Valve Software is located. Gallery Concept art File:Gordon alyx hunters.jpg|Gordon and Alyx being chased by Hunters. File:City17 destroyed.jpg|The destroyed City 17 and its Citadel viewed from the Outlands. File:City 17 destroyed Citadel forest view.jpg|Ditto. File:Citadel concept.jpg|Ditto. File:Outlands Citadel concept.jpg|Ditto. File:City17 concept ep2.jpg|Ditto. Screenshots File:Particle benchmark console bg.png|What seems to be an early version of the bridge where Gordon and Alyx's train crashed, as the background texture of the Source Particle Benchmark. File:Citadel smoke trailer.jpg|The destroyed Citadel in the first Episode Two trailer. File:00565084-photo-half-life-2-episode-two.jpg|Attacking Hunter in the Outlands. File:Superportal.jpg|The Superportal as seen from the Outlands. File:Ep2 outland 010003.JPG|Gordon and Alyx's train after the wreck. File:Ep2 outland 010004.JPG|Ditto. File:Ep2 outland 010023.JPG|The Portal Storm starting. File:HL2EP2PortalStorm.jpg|The Portal Storm about to reach Alyx and Gordon. File:Ep2 outland 010011.jpg|In the middle of the Portal Storm. File:Ep2 outland 0100192.JPG|Gordon and Alyx's train falling when the bridge is destroyed by the Portal Storm. File:Ep2 outland 0100105.jpg File:Ep2 outland convoy.jpg|Combine forces proceeding to attack White Forest. File:Ep2 outland 05004406.jpg|Advisor Platform in the Combine convoy en route to White Forest. File:Hl2ep2 gorge.jpg|The gorge where Gordon, Alyx and the Vortigaunt are attacked by Antlions in the second Episode Two teaser trailer. File:Ep2 outland 0500008.jpg|Victory Mine outpost, with the Antlion Guardian below. File:Outland pod crashed.jpg File:Ep2 outland barn1.jpg File:Ep2 outland barn2.jpg File:Ep2 outland barn3 advisor pod.jpg|The Barn Advisor's life support pod. File:Ep2 outland advisor rebel.jpg|The Barn Advisor feeding on a dead Rebel. File:00565086-photo-half-life-2-episode-two.jpg|Rebel firing at a Hunter-Chopper with an OSIPR in the Outlands. File:Ep2 outland tracks.jpg File:Autogun.jpg File:Couch couple ep2 outland 09.jpg File:Ep2 outland 100050.jpg File:Outlands peak.jpg|THe unnamed peak as seen from near the White Forest Inn. File:White Forest Inn exterior.jpg|The White Forest Inn. File:Dog challenge.jpg|Dog challenging the Strider in the second Episode Two teaser trailer. File:Dog challenge strider legs.jpg|Ditto. File:Dog vs Strider Outlands.jpg File:White Forest entrance.jpg List of appearances *Source Particle Benchmark *''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' Notes and references Category:Half-Life 2: Episode Two Category:The Outlands locations Category:Locations Category:Jeremy Bennett designs